The Plan
by jacob is a jerk
Summary: What would happen if Jessica and Mike came up with a plan to break-up Edward and Bella? First fan fic. Horrible spelling.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, so be nice.**

Jessica POV

Mike was over at my house and we were watching some movie. I wasn't paying attention I was to busy thinking of Edward. My Edward. Bella thinks she is so special. She just got here and she already has Edward wrapped around her finger. You know what. I bet she has some sorta power. I mean as soon as she walked into the school she had every guys mind on her. She acts so innocent because she doesn't want anyone to know about her power . She must have a power I mean she is like totally plain. How could any guy like her at all.

I was dating Mike only cause I didn't want to be single to long I mean that would be like scary. You know what I bet he isn't even paying attention to the movie either. He is probably thinking of his Bella. Again I don't know what he sees in her. Hey maybe I can use this to separate the couple I mean I wouldn't have to date Mike cause I would have Edward and Mike wouldn't be alone cause he would have Bella. Maybe I should ask.

"Hey, Mike"

"Yeah"

" like what are you like thing about"

"…um…Bella"

"I like thought so. I am like not mad because I was like thinking of Edward"

"well good. Wait then why am I here?"

"because I didn't want to be single"

"Oh"

"I like have an idea"

"OK what is it?"

"WE are going to separate the inseparable couple"

"WE?"

"well duh! How will I get rid of that dumb plain stupid ugly Bella?"

"Hey Bella is really smart and she is so not ugly or plain. I mean she is really hot pluse if you hear what Edward says. He says she is really thoughtful and special an-"

" Hey hold up there lover boy I don't need a whole speech."

" sorry"

" Anyway, I think Bella has some sort of power. I mean it is like she has Edward wrapped around her finger. I mean there is no way Edward would actually like some one as plain as her. "

"So what are we going to do?"

" Well-"

Alice POV

This could get interesting. Hey I am bored. It is not as if they will actually succeed I mean Bella and Edward have been through so much. I mean between James, Victoria, the Volturi, and a bunch of newborns I doubt two dumb humans can separate those two.

**I know it is out of character for Jessica, but how else was she to come up with a plan I mean she is a total bimbo.**


	2. lunch

BPOV

BPOV

I was leaning on my Edward once again at lunch. Once again thinking I don't deserve him, yet thanking the heavens he is mine and forever will be. Alice was also sitting with us but off in her own world, probably looking for some shoe sale in the near future. Every now and then I would get a quick peck in my hair. Then Edward lifted my chin and kissed my lips, not like I minded. When he pulled back to soon once again, I must have had a funny look on my face because He said " Mike". Well, that cleared it up pretty well. Mike must have a pretty thick head because even though he is with Jessica and I am about to marry Edward, he is still trying to ask me out. Jessica has the same problem. She still keeps trying to ask out Edward. I have gotten to the point where I laugh at her work. It is so funny watching Edward get annoyed then a sad faced Jessica walk away.

Suddenly I felt something to my right I first look at Edward and see him uncomfortable then to my right to see Mike. When I look back at Edward he looks even more un comfortable. I look around him and to his left is Jessica Now I under stand.

EPOV

It was lunch and all I could think about was my Bella leaning on me. I knew a Monster like me so didn't deserve an angle like herslf but I was way to selfish to leave her again. I could sit here all day with her leaning against me. I couldn't even smell the totally horrid human food. All I could smell was my Bella's sweet smell.

Then a thought ended up breaking its way through my force field.

_Why is she always sitting with Cullen? I mean I am always nice to her yet she still runs off with him. She doesn't even look like she wants to be there. She seems to be thinking of something else. Probably me. Cullenbarly kisses her, if I was with her I would kiss her all the time._

I couldn't take it any more. Mike was such a dunce. I pulled her chin up and laid my lips upon hers and all my plans of killing Mike quickly disappeared. All I could think about was Bella's lips under mine. When We broke away, I saw Mike on the other side of Bella and Jessica to the lieft of me. All I heard after that was: _time to set the plan into action._


	3. Help!

Dear readers

Dear readers

Writers block!! I don't know what to decide. I know it is called _the _plan I didn't know what the plan was I just Jessica and mike coming up with it .I have a poll on my profile PLEASE VOTE!!

Thank you,

Jacob is a Jerk


	4. AN

I know yall hear this all the time but THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND VOTERS I'm going to close the pole, I know what I am going to do thanks to Jasper'slily

I know yall hear this all the time but THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND VOTERS I'm going to close the pole, I know what I am going to do thanks to Jasper'slily. Hey gave me some really good ideas. They were not on my poll but I like them better than my ideas THANK YOU!!


End file.
